Pandora Hearts: ¿Bailamos?
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Ch.2 Subido! Elliot sabía que no era correcto, Ada lo sabía también. Pero, detrás de esos pensamientos, hay sentimientos que traicionan ideales. Colección de oneshot-twoshot. ElliotxAda
1. Capítulo Uno: Filosofía

**A/N: **Hey! Vuelvo con otro fic de Pandora Hearts (saldré de esta sana obsesión? xDDD) y en español!! Yahoo! Bueno, a lo que iba: esto es... bueno, es un two-shot (estos dos primeros capítulos) y en un futuro será una colección de oneshots y drabbles sobre mi OTP, digan lo que me digan: ElliotxAda. Es que son como el papel y la cola. He intentado ponerme en la piel de Elliot lo mejor posible para que no me quede OOC, lo mismo va por Reo, y he querido ponerme filosófica; al menos, que Elliot se ponga xDDDD Espero que guste^^

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**

* * *

**

_**Pandora Hearts: ¿Bailamos?**_

_**Capítulo Uno: Filosofía  
**_

Se estaba poniendo interesante. El protagonista de la historia estaba en un aprieto y él pasó a la página siguiente, muerto de curiosidad y nervios. Normalmente no se oiría ni una mosca cuando él se encontraba leyendo, pero esta vez no podía contenerse las exclamaciones que de cuando en cuando soltaba. De consuelo poco le servía el saber que el protagonista había estado en situaciones peores y siempre había salido de ellas. Aún así, el autor siempre se las apañaba para darle un giro impresionante a la historia, no importaba cual la situación actual.

Y justamente cuando el protagonista habló con tono firme y desafiante, girándose sereno hacia su enemigo, alguien llamó a su puerta suavemente.

Molesto, Elliot Nightray cerró el libro de sopetón y resopló, levantándose de la butaca en la que se encontraba cómodamente apalancado desde por la mañana temprano y pensándose dos veces si responder de manera borde. En ese momento, entró Reo con un par de libros en sus brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. Elliot agradeció haber sabido callar.

—Ah, eres tú, Reo —dijo Elliot en voz baja. Reo giró la cabeza hacia él y la ladeó, dando a ver algo de preocupación.

—Suenas desilusionado, Elliot. ¿Ocurre algo? —comentó. Elliot negó con la cabeza; sería algo infantil el hecho de contarle el motivo de su molestia. Con ambas manos el los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se acercó a su sirviente y vio en su mano un par de cartas. Sin nada que decir y captando la indirecta de Elliot, Reo le entregó la carta que iba dirigida a él. A juzgar por el sobre, ambas parecían distintas, algo que Elliot pudo comprobar cuando Reo se limitó a leer por encima de su hombro, el borde de las gafas brillando y dándole un semblante de interesado, algo que por seguro estaba.

Elliot se tomó su tiempo para leer la carta y 'digerir' el contenido lo mejor que pudo. La mañana no podía ir peor. Reo, que iba hasta con más calma, se extrañó al ver el cambio en el semblante de su compañero y fue directamente al final de la carta. Éste leía así:

_Es nuestro placer recordarle que el baile de graduación de Latowidge se celebrará el jueves 26 de Diciembre a las ocho de la tarde. Como todos los años, se espera que cada asistente venga acompañado de una pareja._

_Atentamente,  
__Mary & Charles Knight.  
Directora y Director de Latowidge._

Y fue en ese momento cuando Elliot cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y depositó la carta sobre la mesa de nuevo a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el pelo. _¿Recordarme? Y torturarme a la misma vez,_ pensó el Nightray. Reo se permitió una sonrisa que borró antes de que Elliot le viera; aunque era una de las obligaciones de los estudiantes, Reo bien se conocía a su maestro: detestaba ese tipo de eventos.

—Te he visto, no creas lo contrario —comentó Elliot, mirándolo de soslayo. —¿A quién le pido que sea mi pareja?

—Bueno, hay tiempo —dijo Reo, tranquilizador. —Estamos a martes; no creo que te sea difícil encontrar a alguien. —Elliot cazó su siguiente indirecta y le siguió la corriente por tal de paliar el dolor de cabeza que siguió al _shock_.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que me será difícil elegir? No, voy en serio. —Reo se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta. —Puede ser que quede alguna chica libre, ¿no crees?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió Reo sardónicamente. Elliot enarcó una ceja: la expresión de Reo le dio mala espina.

—Primeramente porque tú ya tienes, ¿me equivoco? —dijo cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza. —Envidia sana es la que me das.

—Pues cálmate, porque yo sé la razón por la que no tienes pareja, Elliot.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? —contestó Elliot acercándose a él.

—Me vas a comer si te la digo —dijo Reo con una risa escéptica. Elliot volvió a insistir y, al final, Reo se la dijo. —Con tu actitud, asustas a las chicas.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —estalló el castaño, clavando una mirada letal en la de Reo. Reo suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es así precisamente como debes evitar actuar. Y deja de mirarme así, porque ya te lo dije: es el deber del sirviente corregir la conducta del maestro si éste no se comporta adecuadamente, así que hazme caso. —explicó, sin alterarse, el pelinegro. Elliot bufó pero no dijo nada más. Reo se dio por satisfecho y, de manera sincera, corrigió unos cuantos aspectos de la personalidad de Elliot, cosa que él no se tomó demasiado bien.

_¿Qué remedio?_ Pensó Elliot. _Si quiero que alguien me acompañe, mejor me lo tomo en condiciones._

—¿Me has entendido?

—De acuerdo, —admitió Elliot a regañadientes. —Y ya que estamos, déjame decirte algo: tú tampoco me trates tan condescendientemente, anda.

Reo asintió, de acuerdo. Elliot se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta, tratando de relajarse. Reo no lo siguió y dejó que se marchara; de todas maneras, él ya tenía cosas que hacer y se puso manos a la obra.

----------------

Tras dejar a Reo en la habitación, Elliot paseó pasillo abajo, sorprendentemente dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su compañero. Se sintió acalorado y agitado e hizo una lista mental de las chicas que tenía en mente. Normalmente, siempre se le pedía ser pareja a una chica del mismo curso y fue en ese momento cuando Elliot se dio cuenta de las pocas que merecían la pena. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a la planta principal, se cruzó de improvisto con un grupo de compañeras de clase, todas obviamente entusiasmadas por el baile del jueves. Sin ni siquiera tener que intervenir o poner demasiada atención, Elliot ya escuchó que cada una tenía pareja. No dejó que eso lo desanimara.

Salió afuera, donde se encontró los terrenos cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve que relucía bajo el sol. No hacía un frío excesivo pero tampoco el ambiente estaba cálido. Elliot fue a pasear por la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el jardín. De repente, se sintió alicaído y sin ganas de nada, algo poco común en él. Recordó cómo Reo le había sonreído y anduvo recapacitando hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Él había asistido a todos los bailes que se habían celebrado en la academia, aunque hubieran sido pocos, pero no había llevado a nadie en ninguna ocasión. Nunca le había complacido, pero ahora que la situación lo requería… no había más remedio.

Observó a otro grupo de compañeras en la lejanía, que también discutían sobre el evento. Algo le llamó la atención: había una de ellas que iba más callada que una tumba, sin decir nada al respecto pero sonriendo ante la reacción de sus compañeras. Se llamaba Ina y era de las chicas más normales que había en su curso. Ella fue el primer intento de Elliot.

Despacio y sin prisa, Elliot se acercó a ella y la llamó formalmente. Ina y sus amigas se sorprendieron y el grupillo empezó a cuchichear, algo que puso a Elliot de los nervios. Sin embargo, Ina se acercó sin aprensión y lo recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre, Elliot-kun? —preguntó.

—¿Querrías ser mi pareja para el baile del jueves? —inquirió Elliot como respuesta. Intentó no ponerse rojo.

—Lo siento pero ya he aceptado la propuesta de alguien. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Muchas gracias, sin embargo. Te lo agradezco. —Y, sin más, Ina se alejó de Elliot, quien se alejó en dirección contraria. _Algo es algo_, se dijo. De repente y sin que él quisiera, una persona le vino a la cabeza: largo pelo rubio, ojos verdes intensos, buen físico y porte elegante… _¿En qué estoy pensando, maldita sea? Ni se me ocurriría pedírselo a __**ella**__, encima __**ella**__. No, ni en broma._

_¿Y por qué no?_ Respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza a la que intentó acallar inmediatamente.

_¿Por qué no? ¡Pues por muchas cosas, por eso! ¿Qué hace un Nightray con una Vessalius, a ver? Además, no creo que ella acepte._

_Ayyyy, pequeño Nightray, que no te conoces a ti mismo. No es por modestia suya, sino porque tú no quieres reconocer lo que--_

_¡Calla ya!_

¡Menudo debate el que se traía! Elliot se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, tanto que se volvió a furiosas zancadas a su habitación. Hasta no se dio cuenta de con quién se cruzó por el camino.

Encontró a Reo leyendo el volumen quince de 'Holy Knight', ya que él había empezado después de Elliot a leerse la serie. Reo levantó la cabeza de su lectura y miró a Elliot inquisitivamente, siguiéndolo con los ojos hasta que su maestro se dejó caer en su butaca sin mirarlo. Reo no dijo nada, ni un comentario; Elliot no tenía muy buena cara y, cuando ladraba cual perro, era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Así, regresó a su lectura y pasó la página.

—Reo, —dijo Elliot.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Reo asintió. —Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?

Elliot respiró hondo y habló con vacilación. —¿Qué…? Em… Bah, da igual, prefiero decírtelo directamente: todas tienen pareja… menos una. —Reo notó el cambio en su semblante y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Ajá, entiendo. ¿Qué problema tiene _ella_?

—¿Que qué problema tiene? —estalló Elliot, aún así sin gritar.

—Ya, ya sé que es una Vessalius, Elliot, y entiendo lo frustrante que es. ¿No querrías darle una oportunidad?

Elliot frunció el ceño. —No es cuestión de oportunidades, Reo, sino de estatus. Ya se lo dije, me dan una envidia tremenda. Siempre haciendo lo que les place… —Elliot torció el rostro en una mueca de desprecio. Reo suspiró, desanimado, y se levantó.

—Me dijiste, al menos con la mirada, que recapacitarías, Elliot. —dijo. —Pero veo que no lo has hecho. No hay manera de sacarte eso de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que no se me puede sacar?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Reo pareció mosqueado y mucho. —¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Dejaré que lo adivines tú solo, pero te daré una pista: es algo que te dijeron hace unos cuantos años y que personalmente me confiaste. Tú mismo lo sabes: tienes un gran sentido del bien y el mal. Y… estoy seguro de que sabes lo que está mal.

Elliot dio un grito ahogado de asombro cuando la verdad cayó sobre él como una losa y bajó la cabeza, algo aturdido. Había severidad y dureza en las palabras de Reo y parpadeó varias veces para calmar su corazón, que iba a toda prisa; todo en menos de un segundo. _"Deja que todo tu odio fluya contra los Vessalius… ódialos, ódialos, ódialos con todas tus fuerzas…"_

_Siempre se me ha dicho que se creen vanidosos por descender del héroe de la Tragedia de Sabrie pero… nunca me planteé por qué odiarlos. Y nunca los he visto… presumir._

_Admítelo, Elliot_, le dijo la vocecilla, _sientes algo por ella. _

_¿Sí, pero qué?_

_No te hagas el estúpido, que se te da fatal. ¿Qué se puede sentir por una chica a la que conoces desde que empezaste el colegio? _

Recordó las palabras de su hermano Vincent. _"Es porque Gil odia a los Nightray…"_ En serio, ¿qué hacía Gilbert con los Vessalius? ¿Cómo es que se sentía tan apegado a ese Oz que había llegado a tomarlo como su maestro? Gilbert, a veces, era incomprensible. Y eso le dolía a Elliot, y mucho, más de lo que su hermano mayor se imaginaba. Aunque, ¿no venía siempre la felicidad de los que te rodeaban, sobretodo tu familia? Alguna vez podía mandarse al carajo ese principio, pero Elliot se sentía… apaciguado, por así decirlo, cuando veía a Gilbert en paz (valga la redundancia).

Le vino una pregunta a la cabeza: ¿qué pruebas tenían del comportamiento de los Vessalius? Seguramente, el Duque tenía su experiencia, pero Elliot quiso darle una vuelta a la tuerca (ya que estaba en modo filosófico): ¿y si no era el comportamiento de los Vessalius, sino el de la gente que se dirigía a ellos? Algo estaba asegurado: ellos se regodearían en el trato de la gente pero, si Ada era una Vessalius, poco se le notaba en la conducta. Además, la suya misma era incoherente con sus propios sentimientos. Elliot no sabía qué hacer, qué decisión tomar.

Reo, que miraba a Elliot enmudecido, no se movió de su sitio ni tampoco sus ojos por detrás de las gafas. Él nunca había dicho nada ni había protestado acerca de los ideales de Elliot pero Reo, por ser un Nightray aunque no de sangre, tenía un muy diferente punto de vista. Y, hasta hace un minuto, se lo había callado por haber esperado hasta la situación oportuna, y era esa misma que estaba viviendo. Era hora de hacer que Elliot pensara, le gustara o no, diera resultado o no.

Elliot por fin se movió y clavó su mirada azul en la de Reo, siempre oculta. Fue una mirada con la que ambos se dijeron muchas cosas sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras.

—Un sirviente debe corregir la conducta de su maestro si ésta demuestra ser incorrecta, ¿no es así? ¿Y si los cambios van a peor? —Elliot sonaba descorazonado y dudoso.

—Un sirviente suele estar de parte de su maestro, —dijo Reo con una pizca de humor. —Y enfatizo 'suele'. —Elliot se permitió dejar escapar una risa y el peso de su corazón se desvaneció… un poquito; todavía quedaba la parte difícil. Por mucho que se insista, no se puede odiar a alguien sin una razón específica. Él no tenía ninguna por la que odiar a los Vessalius: era odio infuso a través de palabras. Y por mucho que hubieran sido viniendo de su padre, el Duque Nightray, siempre llegaba un momento en el que los hijos desobedecían a sus padres; era inevitable.

El semblante del heredero Nightray cambió considerablemente.

—Vengo enseguida, —soltó, tajante. Y Reo lo vio salir por la puerta con talante decidido… y sonrió francamente. _Nunca le haré cambiar de opinión completamente; sus circunstancias son diferentes a las mías. Sin embargo, creo que ha visto el otro lado de la moneda. Siempre tan cabezota…_

----------------

Fuera, en el pasillo, Elliot intentaba ir lo más normalmente posible pero iba andando a velocidades supersónicas. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y volvió a salir fuera; tal vez su posible pareja estuviera allí todavía. Giró la esquina, sintiendo que la nieve se le metía dentro de los zapatos…

PATAPLAF!!

Chocó de narices con otra persona que venía de frente y ambos cayeron bruscamente. Elliot oyó una exclamación femenina y maldijo su suerte, más cuando ella lo miró extrañada. _Ay, cielos…_ Elliot se puso rígido como una tabla y se incorporó rápidamente, tendiéndole una mano a ella y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Él evitó el contacto visual lo más que pudo y vio que había tirado la cesta de flores que ella traía, por lo que instantáneamente se puso a reorganizarla lo mejor posible.

—E-Elliot-kun! —exclamó ella, avergonzada y sorprendida, mientras se agachaba para ayudarle.

—¿E-Estás bien? —titubeó él sin mirarla. Ada asintió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Tú? —Elliot asintió también… y dio la casualidad que ambos fueron a coger el mismo ramillete de claveles. Elliot posó sin querer su mano sobre la de ella y ambos la retiraron nerviosos. _Esto no puede ir peor, ¿verdad?_ Se dijo Elliot. Al final, Ada recogió el ramillete y lo puso en la cesta, ambos poniéndose de pie. El castaño se armó de valor, carraspeó y atacó.

—Quería… quería hablar contigo, Ada —dijo evitando su mirada esmeralda. Ada ladeó la cabeza y dio un grito ahogado poco audible. —Tengo que hacerte una pregunta. —Esta vez, Elliot miró a Ada fijamente, la determinación ardiendo en su mirada azul cual fuego. —¿Querrías ser mi pareja en el baile del jueves, Ada Vessalius?

¡Fuf! Por fin lo soltó. Ahora sólo quedaba que Ada contestara… algo que vino después de un rato de duda. _¿Y-Y me lo pregunta a mí?_ Se dijo la chica. _No tengo pareja pero… ¿él?_

_Vamos, mujer, ¡si te lo ha preguntado es expresamente por algo!_ Intervino su conciencia. Ada sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—Me-Me encantaría, Elliot. ¡Gracias! —Y Ada sonrió con gran sinceridad. _Me alegra oír eso_, Elliot hubiera querido decir… pero eso ya era ser un blando y se calló. De todas maneras, saltó con una proposición.

—¿Al pie de las escaleras? —inquirió, deshaciendo el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Ada volvió a asentir y Elliot la imitó. Al cielo dio gracias por no haberse puesto rojo como un tomate.

—Bueno, sólo era eso, —dijo Elliot sin saber qué más añadir. —Hasta luego.

Ada miró al Nightray darse la vuelta y marcharse ligeramente cabizbajo y ella también bajó la cabeza. Ya se estaba imaginando bailando con Elliot… si es que lo hacían, y el estómago se le anudó fuertemente. Los nervios no la dejarían dormir; de eso estaba segura.

----------------

—¿Ha habido suerte? —Fue lo primero que comentó Reo cuando Elliot cruzó la puerta. Juzgando por lo agitado que venía y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, Reo ya pudo adivinar que algo había pasado, y algo bueno. Elliot giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el pelinegro y, para su alegría, asintió.

—Recuérdame que no compare otras situaciones embarazosas con esta, ¿de acuerdo? —A Elliot le tembló la voz ligeramente.

—Como tú digas.

* * *

A/N: Bueno, ¿qué tal hasta aquí? ¿Os ha gustado? Me gustarían reviews, especialmente especificando si mi interpretación, por así ponerlo, de Elliot va por mal camino. Meh, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer!^^


	2. Capítulo Dos: Rosas Azules

**Author's Note:** Vaaah, esto es muy cortito pero es una manera de dar señales de vida. Es que la escuela es matadora y me consume mucho tiempo. Pero ya pude poner esto aquí; pequeño drabble introductorio (aunque de drabble de más de 100 palabras xDDDD) a la situación que se desarrollará en el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutad!^^

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki.**

**

* * *

**

_**Pandora Hearts: ¿Bailamos?**_

_**Capítulo 2: **__**Rosas Azules**_

El miércoles por la tarde, Elliot acompañó a Reo al sastre y, sorprendentemente, no fue al revés. Era Reo el que necesitaba una chaqueta nueva que le fuera acorde con los pantalones y, si no tardaron media hora en que el sastre tomara medidas y Reo escogiera estilos, no tardaron más. Reo, afortunadamente, era de elecciones sencillas y, aún así, le pidió educadamente opiniones a Elliot. Con una conversación de las más informales que habían mantenido, con alguna que otra broma, llegaron a escoger el estilo perfecto.

Como el sastre había acordado tenerlo en menos de tres horas, los chicos no consideraron recomendable volver a la mansión Nightray, puesto que luego tendrían que volver sin más remedio. Habiendo tomado esa decisión, decidieron dar una animada y tranquila vuelta por las calles de Reveillu. Mientras andaban, Reo notó a Elliot un poco más distraído de la cuenta, como más pensativo.

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensas? —inquirió el pelinegro inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a Elliot a los ojos. Elliot, por su parte, se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada de importancia. —respondió. Reo no dijo nada al respecto pero, unos segundos más tarde, volvió a formular otra pregunta.

—Oye, me dijiste que me dirías con quién ibas al baile de mañana.

Fue en ese momento cuando Elliot volvió la cabeza hacia Reo bruscamente, perplejo. Reo creyó notar cierto aire de indignación en su semblante y luego de vergüenza cuando Elliot miró al suelo, sus hombros ligeramente tensos.

—Ya… ya te lo diré, —titubeó. Reo enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oye, Reo, te dije que te lo diría. Si mal no recuerdo, sin embargo, no especifiqué el _cuando_, ¿o no? —estalló, enojado, Elliot. Reo rió; era de esperar. Imitó el gesto anterior de Elliot, encogerse de hombros, y siguieron caminando en silencio. Cuando el reloj-campanario dio las seis, Elliot y Reo se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que se les había pasado la hora. Se pararon en un café con terraza y allí se sentaron, todavía en silencio mientras tomaban sus bebidas. Tras tomar un pequeño sorbo de su taza, Elliot preguntó:

—Oye, ¿y tú con quién vas? —Reo lo miró de manera graciosa, lanzándole una indirecta sarcástica con la mirada mientras removía el té de la taza por tal de enfriarlo un poco. Elliot resopló. —Lo pillo.

Reo sonrió. —No querrás que te lo diga sin ningún tipo de recompensa. Ya que tú estás tan obstinado en mantenértelo para tus adentros, dejemos que mañana llegue y así lo descubriremos ambos. Aunque no vendría mal llevarse una sorpresa de vez en cuando.

Elliot bajó la mirada. —Supongo que sí… Si te soy sincero, esto me trae preocupado más que otra cosa.

Reo arqueó una ceja. —¿Y eso?

—No lo sé… Además, —dijo Elliot humorísticamente. — Creo que te fastidiaría la 'sorpresa'. Aunque creo que ya tienes una pista, a juzgar por lo que pasó ayer en Latowidge.

—¿Oh~? —susurró Reo con curiosidad. Viendo que Elliot no decía nada más, decidió dejar el asunto quieto. A Elliot se le veía especialmente distinto, más pensativo, callado e inquieto. Reo esperaba saber pronto el por qué de su actitud.

Una vez terminados, se encaminaron de nuevo al sastre. Allí, recogieron la chaqueta de Reo y fueron de camino a la plaza de cerca, donde les esperaba el carruaje. Elliot quiso comenzar otra conversación y Reo así siguió. Ambos se sintieron mejor tras hablar, sobretodo Elliot, quien hasta se había permitido algunos comentarios bromistas y sarcásticos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, su actitud fluctuaba, pero no tanto como anteriormente.

De camino a la plaza e interrumpiendo la conversación en un punto de no mucha importancia, Elliot se acercó hacia un puesto de flores, donde un ramillete de rosas azules le había llamado mucho la atención. Se agazapó frente al cubo donde estaban puestas y las miró con curiosidad. Había sido un impulso que no había podido desobedecer y, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea… demasiado descabellada. _¿Por qué, por qué pienso en ella? No es por el detalle de cortesía, sino por algo… algo de Ada. No estoy siendo yo mismo últimamente, ¿qué me ocurre?_

—¿Elliot? —llamó Reo mientras se acercaba. Elliot giró la cabeza hacia él y se puso de pie instantáneamente, dando la explicación sincera que valdría.

—Sólo es un detalle. Ya que estamos… —se justificó sin mirarlo. La dueña del puesto, que había estado agachada también y no le había visto, pronto reparó en Elliot y le sonrió amablemente. Elliot intervino con decisión. —Me gustaría llevarme estas rosas. —Dándole el ramillete de diez rosas a la dependienta, ella las ató con un lazo tras envolverlas con un pequeño cucurucho de papel, ambas cosas del mismo color azul intenso que las flores. Tras pagar, Elliot lo cogió en la mano, dio las gracias y se alejó a paso ligero del puesto.

Reo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

A/N: Ale, ahí, ya está. Vuelvo a insistir en que se me den opiniones sobre caracterización; no quiero que Elliot me quede como 'fuera de marco' xDDDD Hasta el siguiente capítulo!^^


	3. Chapter Tres: Algo Evidente

**A/N**: ¿Qué decir después de estar dos meses sin subir capítulo que no sea un grandísimo 'lo siento'? Pues lo siento muchísimo xDDD No, de verdad, la escuela mata literalmente y me deja tan ocupada que no me he podido dedicar a las historias como es debido. Para compensar, este capítulo es largillo, y ya en el siguiente se revela lo importante! Elliot me matará, pero bueno... apechuguemos xDDDD

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, sino a Jun Mochizuki.**

Por cierto, la historia tiene lugar en algún marco indefinido después del manga (quién sabe cómo acabará?), por lo que contiene un ligero spoiler para el capítulo 43 sobre Break. Tomémoslo esto como canon, vale? xDD

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo Tres:**__** Algo Evidente**_

El jueves pasó volando. El día tan temido, el 26 de Diciembre, al fin llegó y la gente estaba entusiasmada a más no poder. El baile volvió a ser el tópico de conversación más común, tanto entre chicos como en chicas… sobretodo en el primer grupo. Mucho para su pesar y descontento, a Elliot ya se le habían acercado unos cuántos compañeros con una curiosidad tan abundante como, si fuera posible compararse, la arena de la playa. Sin pasarse de la raya pero sin ceder, Elliot los silenciaba con una rápida y tajante respuesta, dando otra vez a ver aquel temperamento Nightray que era tan característico de él. Reo, por su parte, hacía lo mismo pero con un poco más de… delicadeza. Hasta Elliot podía admitirlo.

Después de las clases, ya entrada la tarde, Elliot y Reo se encaminaron a su habitación donde, al llegar, Elliot suspiró ruidosamente, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo. Reo rió cuando contempló el resultado del gesto.

—Adecéntate; parece que has metido el dedo en un enchufe. —comentó dejando sus libros en la mesa.

—No me seas borde. —dijo Elliot, pero luego rectificó. —Perdona, no quería decir exactamente eso. —Reo se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Tampoco lo seas tú. Bah, no importa. Sé que estás nervioso; a lo mejor se debe a eso.

—Tienes toda la razón. —asintió Elliot. Momentáneamente, su mirada cayó sobre el jarrón donde estaban las flores que pronto le regalaría a Ada. Y, otra vez, pensó en ella. Hizo una mueca, sacudió la cabeza, y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose.

—Elliot, —llamó Reo. —No creo que esto te vaya a sentar muy bien pero, para tu información, son ya las siete y media.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó el Nightray, dándose la vuelta bruscamente. —¿Tan pronto?

—Nos hemos pasado la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo 'Holy Knight' y, con lo interesante que está y el ahínco con el que se te veía, decidí no avisarte antes. Peeero, creo que no ha sido la mejor elección…

—No, no, qué va; hiciste bien, Reo. —dijo Elliot, levantando las manos en defensa. —A veces bien viene olvidarse de las cosas que a uno le preocupan. —Reo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Incluso si son obligaciones? —preguntó, pero Elliot no respondió, avergonzado. —Venga ya, no seas así contigo mismo. Déjame que te diga algo: por mucho que seas de familia noble, no deberías levantarte tanto el listón. En algún momento u otro, no podrás más. Y déjate de impresiones.

—Supongo que sí. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas para mí, sin embargo. —respondió Elliot, bajando la cabeza. De repente, espabiló. —Anda, vamos a prepararnos. No creo que sea de buena educación dejar esperando a tu pareja. —Reo sonrió de nuevo.

—Se te ve animado otra vez.

Elliot esbozó una sonrisita confidente. —¿Qué te crees? Soy un Nightray, y ya deberías saber lo en serio que nos tomamos nuestras obligaciones, Reo. Creo que no se olvida tan fácilmente. —Dicho esto, procedió al otro cuarto a cambiarse con paso decidido.

_Él sabe muy bien de qué va la cosa, pero no puedo dejar a ver otras expresiones. Soy un Nightray, soy serio, decidido y maduro. Y también soy un Nightray que… _Elliot suspiró. _Un Nightray que ya verá lo que pasa esta noche y uno que no se esperará nada. Es sólo un evento formal, únicamente. Es pasar por esto y ya se acabó._

En cuarto adyacente, Elliot abrió el armario y rápidamente sacó el traje que se pondría en menos de quince minutos. Era un traje típico de los Nightray, muy parecido a un traje de chaqueta. La chaqueta, sin embargo, difería en algunas cosas: tanto las mangas como la longitud eran un poco más cortas, las mangas para dejar asomar los puños de la camisa ligeramente. Una cosa que rompía con la regla era una preferencia personal de Elliot, preferencia que su familia había tenido que aceptar a duras penas: él _nunca_ se pondría pajarita, sino corbata; incluso la del uniforme de Latowidge le había molestado.

Una vez listo todo lo principal, procedió a ponerse la corbata y a arreglarse el pelo, cosa que le fue imposible: esos típicos mechones suyos del lado derecho no se bajarían ni queriendo. Aunque frustrado, Elliot no le dio más importancia de la necesaria; de todas maneras, le quedaba bien, y no sería Elliot sin ellos. Se miró al espejo, se dio un repaso y de arriba abajo y confirmó que estaba listo. Elliot se encaminó de nuevo al otro cuarto y, cuando vio a Reo vestido de gala, una sonrisa se le asomó por la cara.

Reconoció que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Reo tan elegante. En efecto, el uniforme de Latowidge ya era lujoso y elegante por sí solo, pero el que había heredado de su hermano mayor ya era asombroso. Aunque Reo no era de familia de prestigio, tampoco es que fueran pobres; estaban más bien en término medio, y encima poco lo demostraban. Era esa una de las pruebas de la inmensa discreción de Reo.

El chico vestía unos bonitos pantalones negros de corte recto, ni muy largos ni cortos, con dos hendiduras a ambos lados de la cadera que eran los bolsillos; eran tan discretos que ni se notaban. Además se había dejado la camisa por fuera de los pantalones para que sobresaliera por debajo del chaleco que llevaba, dándole un aspecto desordenado pero a la vez formal. La chaqueta, en cuanto se la puso, le hizo parecer la personificación de la formalidad. Tanto Reo como su hermano tenían un gusto impresionante.

Lo que más destacaba era su cara: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Elliot veía a su compañero sin sus típicas gafas redondas, tras las cuales siempre habían estado escondida una intensa mirada gris oscuro que parecía fría, contrastando con su personalidad. Elliot había quedado sorprendido, pero pronto espabiló y le dijo:

—Nunca cesas de sorprenderme, Reo. —admitió con sinceridad. Reo esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que deja evidente que mis intentos siempre son exitosos. Hacía tiempo que no vestía así, a pesar de ser de la Casa Nightray. Bueno, siempre hay más veces para todo, creo yo. —dijo con amenidad. —Tú también tienes buen aspecto. Dudo que tu pareja vaya a asustarse.

Elliot suspiró. —Ya estamos otra vez… De todas maneras, no voy a cambiar sólo por que sea un baile.

—Nunca pretendí que lo hicieras, Elliot. Lo que te dije era sólo para que tuvieras un poquito más de tacto, nada más. —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa afable. Tras esto y con un rápido gesto, se volvió a colocar las gafas y, como Elliot quiso pensar, volvía a ser el mismo Reo de siempre. —¿Nos vamos ya, Elliot?

Elliot fue a contestar pero vaciló unos instantes. El nerviosismo volvió a invadirlo pero, afortunadamente, ese sentimiento tan molesto venía acompañado de confianza y decisión. Elliot asintió.

—Vámonos.

----------------

Latowidge bullía de gente, estudiantes con familiares mezclados yendo de aquí para allá sin cesar. Todos querían conocer a todos, y el ambiente era jovial y ameno; totalmente un ambiente en el que daba gusto estar. Los pasillos estaban decorados con llamativas guirnaldas y otras cosas que ya habían puesto en evidencia la llegada de la Navidad. Para más pruebas, hasta había alumnos participando en peleas de bolas de nieve en el jardín principal, mucho a pesar del evento que luego tomaría lugar.

Con paso firme y expresión sorprendida, Oz Vessalius bajó del carruaje que les había transportado hasta la academia. Gilbert lo siguió de cerca, su semblante el típico de una persona nerviosa y azorada. Oz sabía que tanta gente le sentaría mal a Gilbert, sobretodo si se tenía en mente la embarazosa experiencia por la que el Nightray pasó la vez que se escaquearon dentro de la academia. Un mal trago, en efecto.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea que todo se pusiera así. ¿Así es todos los años, tío Oscar? —preguntó Oz a su tío, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente sólo participan los alumnos de la academia. Este año, como la fecha ha coincidido con el día de graduación, hay más gente de lo normal. ¡Y nuestra Ada se gradúa este año! —añadió con su alegría habitual. Oz sonrió, asintiendo.

—A ver si la encontramos, y espero que no sea difícil.

—No creo que lo sea. —intervino Alice, su ceño fruncido como siempre. —Anda, venga, vamos ya dentro.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes, Alice-kun? Posiblemente sea por ganas de bailar por primera vez, ¿correcto? —preguntó Xerxes Break desde detrás, haciéndola saltar y alejarse de él.

—Posiblemente, ¡pero seguro que contigo no, maldito payaso! —contestó la chica, levantando un puño agresivamente. Lo único que hizo Xerxes fue ignorarla y tenderle la mano a Sharon, quien lucía un bonito vestido azul con un chal blanco sobre los hombros, para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Alice hizo una mueca de burla cuando el curioso miembro de Pandora se dio la vuelta, pero luego decidió ignorarlo igualmente. Ya estaban en paz.

—_Ni siquiera creo que cierto conejo tonto durara ni dos segundos bailando_. —Esta vez fue Emily quien intervino, la inusual y chillona voz de la muñeca poniendo a Alice de los nervios otra vez. Xerxes rió.

—Siempre tan directa, ¿eh, Emily? No digas la verdad tan bruscamente. —replicó con una sonrisa, la cual pronto se le borró cuando Sharon le pisó disimuladamente, y de esa misma manera Xerxes ocultó el dolor en el pie. _No creo que eso me enseñe a callarme,_ pensó, divertido.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a dentro? —intervino Gilbert, por fin abriendo la boca. Alice sonrió, burlona.

—¡Sigamos al Cabeza de Alga, entonces!

—¡Cállate, Conejo Estúpido! ¡Tirando! —respondió Gilbert, empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Nadie se negó a su propuesta, y todos procedieron al patio principal. No hubo mucha gente que les prestara atención, aunque ellos sí le prestaron atención al personal que había por allí.

—Eh, Gil. —llamó Oz con curiosidad. —¿Estará aquí alguno de tus hermanos? Supongo que Elliot sí pero… —Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si Vincent vendrá; lo dudo mucho. Lo he dejado durmiendo en casa. Se volvió a quedar dormido por culpa de su Chain y no creo que se despierte hasta mañana. —respondió mientras recordaba la expresión infantil de su hermano Vincent. —Además, se le veía muy cansado; últimamente no duerme mucho.

—Algo irónico para alguien que tiene un Chain de ese tipo, ¿no? —intervino Xerxes, desdeñoso. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, pero el odio de Break hacia Vincent seguía tan vivo como el primer día. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, respirando hondo y dejando que Sharon lo guiara momentáneamente antes de volver a abrirlos y contemplar el mundo oscuro ante él. Aunque él solo se las podría apañar, la vista le había jugado ya malas pasadas a Xerxes, y menos mal que tenía a una compañera en quien confiar.

—Supongo que sí. —contestó Gilbert, intentando aliviar la tensión. —Algo que me sorprende es que no hayamos visto a Elliot por aquí todavía. Se toma este tipo de cosas como si fueran de vida o muerte; tú ya lo sabrás, Oz. —El Vessalius sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Dímelo a mí. Aunque debo reconocer que nos vamos llevando mejor; los Nightray no son tan fríos como aparentan, una vez que los conoces. —dijo afablemente, y Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa, captando la indirecta.

Una vez dentro, un grupo de alumnos les dio la bienvenida. Fue allí donde tanto a Gilbert, a Oz como a Oscar se les cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto pusieron ojos sobre la escalera. No estaba pasando…

----------------

—De acuerdo, esto sí que es una sorpresa, Reo.

Elliot miró con genuino asombro a la pareja de Reo, quien sonreía al lado del chico. Precisamente, era Ina, quien tenía un aspecto muy distinto al de ratón de biblioteca de siempre. Ina era una de las estudiosas, que se tomaba su trabajo en serio y, muchas veces, lo ponía por encima de todo lo demás. Aún así, Reo y ella se llevaban bastante bien, debido a que compartían muchas aficiones, gustos y cualidades en común.

—Te dije que te daría una sorpresa. —sonrió Reo. —Ahora sólo hace falta saber la tuya.

—Que por cierto espero que no llegue tarde; faltan unos escasos cinco minutos. —añadió Elliot, ciertamente molesto e impaciente. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando impacientemente a la esquina por la que su pareja debería venir, y sintió que un nudo se le apretaba en el estómago. ¿Lo estaría haciendo bien? ¿Mal? Eran muchas preguntas las que pasaban por su cabeza y amenazaban con quedarse ahí y torturarlo durante toda la jornada. Su mirada fue de Ina a Reo, de Reo a Ina y, por fin, a las escaleras de nuevo.

Lo que vio le sentó literalmente como un cubo de agua fría y, a la misma vez, como lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

En lo alto de las escaleras, estaba su pareja, Ada Vessalius, y lucía más guapa que nunca. Su larga melena rubia estaba recogida en una elegante coleta alta con varios mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, lo cual resaltaba sus ojos verdes esmeralda, llenos de timidez y cierta aprensión. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, ni muy simple ni muy cargado de detalles, que se abrazaba a su cintura de avispa ligeramente, todo acompañado por una rebeca fina de algodón.

Mientras Ada bajaba las escaleras, ligeramente ruborizada, Elliot inspiró hondo y casi aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose él igual de tímido. Ahí sería cuando los problemas empezarían: aunque Elliot no se lo esperaba de otra manera, ¿estaría allí el Duque Nightray? Y si era así, ¿qué hacer? Elliot empezó a agobiarse, pero no lo dejó ver: participar en algo con un Vessalius era algo imposible, pero ya tener de _pareja_ a un Vessalius era imperdonable, casi un pecado.

_Exageras, Elliot. Además, sabes lo que estás haciendo_.

Elliot se mordió el labio. _¿Y si dijera que no? Tenemos un problema._

_Acéptalo de una vez; sabes lo que haces. Eres alguien confiado y sensato; ¿por qué habrías obrado así, si no?_

_A lo mejor porque en verdad no soy tan sensato como creo serlo_, se respondió Elliot con preocupación. _Mejor que espabile; ¡ya está a mi lado!_

Reo casi sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con divertimiento tras sus gafas. Decidió intervenir y quitar algo de tensión. —Elliot, nosotros vamos yendo hacia el salón. Te esperamos allí, ¿de acuerdo? —A Elliot se le cayó el alma a los pies pero, ¿qué remedio? Sin decir palabra, asintió y volvió a mirar a Ada, quien lo miró a él con nerviosismo.

_Maldita sea, ¿qué digo? Qué mal se me da esto, cielo santo…_

—Estás… eh… muy… Estás muy guapa, Ada. —Elliot se reprochó interiormente el torpe paso que había tomado para empezar una conversación, y encima con esas palabras. Se ruborizó, intentando corregirse, y Ada esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Elliot-kun. —respondió ella, agradecida. —Tú… también lo estás, para ser sincera. —Elliot por fin borró su expresión seria, dejando que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara, siempre tan leve.

—Gracias, Ada. —Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Elliot volvió a espabilar y, con un ligero carraspeo, levantó su brazo derecho, tendiéndoselo a Ada. Ella quedó sorprendida pero lo tomó con timidez, y ambos se encaminaron al salón.

Ada, simplemente, no se había esperado que las cosas dieran semejante giro. Recordó los disgustos que al principio se había llevado gracias a la directa y precipitada actitud de Elliot, pero tras conocerlo todo eso cambió. Ya se lo había dicho a Oz: Elliot, en el fondo, era una persona amable y una persona en la que se podía confiar y no sabía por qué, pero Ada tenía la sensación de que esa misma noche lo volvería a demostrar. La chica miró a su pareja de reojo: volvía a tener una expresión serena, seria y decidida, y Ada se preguntó qué lo habría llevado a tomar semejante decisión. ¿Un Vessalius y un Nightray? Sólo en sueños, y ni siquiera ahí.

Cuando entraron al salón, quedaron maravillados. La habitación era espléndidamente enorme, llena de adornos navideños y un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Las lámparas parecían irradiar luz con alegría, la gente conversaba animadamente y las llamas en las chimeneas danzaban al ritmo de los _cracks_ que se producían, recordándoles a ambos Elliot y Ada escenas familiares enfrente de una chimenea. Elliot las había vivido junto a Reo; su padre pocas veces había estado disponible. Ada, por su parte, recordaba muy bien a los jóvenes Oz y Gilbert, cada uno sentado a un lado, leyendo libros frente al fuego. Ada sonrió, soñadora. Qué días aquellos…

Elliot miró disimuladamente a Ada y sintió un ligero agite en el pecho, algo que se volvió a reprochar, esta vez queriendo hasta pegarse por sentir semejante cosa. No lo sabía explicar, pero siempre había visto algo especial en Ada, por mucho que ambas Casas fueran enemigas hasta la muerte. Por algo que desconocía, Elliot notaba que ambos estaban unidos por un fuerte lazo, pero nunca quiso pensar en ello: la idea de estar con Ada era tan descabellada como tirarse sin cuerda por un barranco y esperar salir vivo.

De pronto, un vals empezó a sonar en la habitación, y la reacción de Elliot fue instintiva, tanto que él y Ada se sorprendieron a la misma vez, mirándose fijamente.

—¿Quieres… ¿Bailamos, Ada?

Y en menos de quince segundos se encontraron en posición de baile, moviéndose con soltura y elegancia al compás del vals que sonaba. Por alguna razón, Elliot se sentía torpe pero a la misma vez confiado (y tampoco bailaba tan mal, que descubrir eso fue un puro alivio). Igualmente, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando muy de cerca, alguien muy familiar y que le daba muy mala espina.

De todas maneras, las miradas que él y Ada intercambiaban le distraían. Intentaban no mirarse, debido a la timidez, pero no podían evitarlo, y hubo un momento en el que no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Elliot la miró fijamente, examinándola una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que ideas y pensamientos tanto racionales como irracionales pasaban por su cabeza, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y sólo bailar por puro instinto y diversión.

—Elliot-kun… —Ada rompió el silencio entre ellos llamando su nombre, pero Elliot la hizo callar.

—No hables; tendremos tiempo suficiente después de la celebración. De hecho, yo… tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. En… en cuanto terminemos, saldremos al jardín mientras te lo cuento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, de acuerdo. Así quedamos, entonces. —Ada sonrió, y Elliot también. La celebración pronto se animó y, mientras Elliot la guiaba a través de los grupos que estaban bailando, dejó salir un suspiro inaudible.

_Esta conciencia mía tiene razón. Sin lugar a dudas, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, me he enamorado de Ada Vessalius. ¿Quién lo diría?_

* * *

A/N: Dios mío, yo a Elliot lo matooo! ¿Por qué leches es tan complicado el chiquillo, joder? xDDD Bueno, espero que no me haya quedado 'fuera de marco' aquí tampoco, que el Nightray es más sencillo que el mecanismo de una galleta (nótese la gigantesca ironía). Espero que os haya gustado!^^


End file.
